


A Fit of Rage

by SyriaKozma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit Madness, heavy on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyriaKozma/pseuds/SyriaKozma
Summary: Jason gets help and shoots the help
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: BatFam Winter Gift Exchange 2020





	A Fit of Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth/gifts).



> I hope everyone is doing well and maybe a bit of batfam comfort can help us all out :D
> 
> I was given this prompt, and I must say, angst is not my ushual wheelhouse, but I hope that I wrote something that you enjoy.
> 
> Name: Elizabeth  
> Fav character: Dick Grayson  
> Three Favorite relationships (romo and non-romo marked) Dick & Bruce (non-romantic), Dick & Damian (non-romantic), and Dick & Jason (non-romantic)  
> What are three things you love to see? (Think tropes or moods) Angst, hurt/comfort, and character injury/illness  
> Any important nopes? No romantic ships

He'd been swinging between the stalagmites for far too long. It felt like hours. But even with his muscles burning, sitting still was impossible. And leaving the Cave? While Jason was down here? At least Jay had finally exhausted himself. It was quiet now except for when he hit the next handhold, and the soft creak and pull of ropes.

***

The call had come in in the middle of patrol. It wasn't often that Jay called for back up, but this time he did. Breathing harsh, it was impossible to tell if it was just out of breath or wounded. A warehouse near where he was had just exploded. Even though it was in Jason's territory, an explosion still meant at least one Bat was already on the way before the call came in. Even if only by 5 minutes. The first thing to come through was just pure curses.

***

"Hey, Bigbird?" The call was soft but echoed through the empty cave. Thud. Dick hit the floor. "Sorry bout..." Jason's voice trailed off. "sorry bout the bullet wound." Dick finally came into view, his brother sitting on the cot in the caves cell, looking exhausted. Jason was haggard, and tired, looked thinner with his armor discarded, and his side bandaged.

"How you doing?" Dick was careful, standing at the door, hoping to go and hug his brother.

"Better. Fuck. Should be fine." Jason gave a quick motion for Dick to come in.

***

“Jay!” Dick rushed towards his brother.  
Jason was curled up on the roof, one hand pressed hard to his head, muscles quivering, the other supporting his ribs as his breath strained. “Get away Dickbird.” His hands curled into fists, flinching to his weapons. 

Dick stood across the rooftop from Jason, coiled as a spring, ready to go help his brother. "You're the one that called for help."

"The fuck I did!"

"You activated your com." A half step forward quick and soft. "You didn't say anything after that."

Another half step. That was it. The bullet ripped through his leg. Twisting through the air he barely noticed it in the moment. His body already pumping adrenaline to get close to Jason. A strike to the arm to disable the gun. A quick brush against his belt and he had a sleeping Jason.

***

“What happened?” Dick asked sliding open the door.

“Just. Psychic. Wasn't expecting it.” He ran a hand over his face. “Did I hit anything important?”

***

Bruce helped get Jay back to the cave. Helped patch up Dick's leg, and Jay's side. Bruce took first watch. 4 hours later Dick was back downstairs. Draping himself over Bruce's shoulder, “Hey dad. He's not woken up yet?”

“He has.” Dick pulled away and Bruce's hand caught his sons, pulling him back in. “He wasn't coherent. I moved him to a holding cell.” He gestured to the caves internal camera monitor off to the side, currently focused on where Jason was. In the reflection of the main screen, Dick noticed a bruise blooming on Bruce's face that hadn't been there 4 hours ago

Dick frowned, “he gonna be okay?”

“Seemed angry.”

Dick gave an understanding hum. “Well, nothing we can do right now. How about I take shift?” Bruce gave a grunt. “Hey now. You need some sleep, I know for a fact you've been up for 24 hours at this point. Go get some sleep. I'll watch Jay.” Bruce finished up what he was working on.

“You get me when he wakes up.” The worry in his eyes was clear to Dick.

“Yeah, course. Now go get some sleep.”

***

“Bruce's face?” Dick threw his brother a grin, and was rewarded with a short laugh. “But nah, I avoided the worst of it.” He wrapped an arm around his brother. “Bruce wanted me to tell him when you woke up, that alright?”

“Yeah, I can talk to the old man.”


End file.
